It is well known to hang party favors, such as streamers and balloons, typically indoors, but also outside. One conventional manner is to fill balloons up with air and tie them, and thereafter using single-sided tape to affix the balloons and streamers to a wall, ceiling or other structure, typically with the balloons in different clusters, and the streamers hanging between different clusters of balloons. Usage of such tape is known as being unsightly, results in significant variation between clusters of different balloons used in arrangements, and can end up taking significant amounts of time to complete. And once completed, in many instances parts or all of the arrangements can then fall down—even at the most inappropriate times.
There are various different apparatus that have been proposed to overcome different aspects of the problems addressed above.
UK Patent Application 2379619 uses an arrangement of apertures and associated slots within a clip that allows for a more uniform configuration of balloons, as well as allegedly provides a tight seal that doesn't require the knotting of a balloon. The clip contains a mounting hole that receives either an attachment member (such as a nail) or a string that can be used to hang the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,532 and GB2447608 each provide different yet similar arrangements as taught in the UK Patent Application 2379619 mentioned above, but instead each use a sticky tape to mount the hanger device/balloon holder to the ceiling, wall or other surface.
It is also known to use 3M Command® strips, which strips are made in accordance with U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,569,521; 7,276,272; and 7,284,734. It is known to use these Command® strips to hang articles, and then remove the Command® strips in a way that prevents the adhesive itself from sticking to the ceiling, wall or other surface, as well as to tie strings to the balloons, and then tie the strings to a Command® strip.
Each of the above improvements offers advantages to using conventional single-sided, but none provide for an overall system that allows for the efficient hanging of balloons and streamers in a variety of different environments.